


Arianna's Christmas

by Cwayt



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwayt/pseuds/Cwayt
Summary: Arianna has very merry Christmas.





	Arianna's Christmas

Arianna heard a knock on the door. “I'll be up in an hour.” She mumbled. Eugene walked away. “She said she wants another hour to sleep.”. He informed Frederic. “It's ten A.M. on Christmas. Besides the girl talks in her sleep.” Frederic replied as he walk towards his wife's bedroom. “Hey, Darling, guess what's under the tree?” He asked her as he sat her up. “Dirt.” She mumbled. “No! Presents!” He chuckled. He carried her to the tree. 

Frederic put her by the tree. “Want to open the first present?” Questioned Rapunzel. “It's from Dad.”. “I think you been a pretty good girl this year.” Frederic told his wife as he tore the paper and put her hand in the hole. “She's so funny in the mornings! When I asked her to guess what's under the tree she guessed dirt!” Frederic told Eugene. He chuckled. Arianna gasped. “It's a doll that looks like me with a pretty red dress and bow on! And books!” She announced. “Thank you!”.

“Hey, Arianna, look what I got you!” Lance told her as he tore the paper. She cooed as she opened the present. It was ice skates. “Thank you!” She got a set of pens and paints for her journal from Rapunzel. Eugene got her a new ring. 

Cassandra gave her a photo album of them over the years. On the first page was a picture of nine year old Arianna holding newborn Cassandra. The next picture was twelve year old Arianna and three year old Cassandra reading together. The next picture was fifteen year old Arianna and six year old Cassandra hugging after Arianna’s coronation. In the next picture was sixteen year old Arianna in bed, pregnant and playing with a baby doll. The next picture was sixteen year old Arianna holding newborn Rapunzel. The next picture was sixteen year old Arianna at the first Floating Lantern Festival. The next picture was Arianna and Rapunzel hugging. The next picture was Arianna and Frederic in the snowstorm. The next picture was Frederic and Arianna hugging Rapunzel in Varian’s laboratory. At the end of the book Cassandra had written a note saying:   
Thanks for making the last 27 years awesome!   
-Cass

Arianna hugged Cassandra. Cassandra smiled. Everybody else open their presents. Arianna had given everybody else a poem she had written and a little object. She gave Frederic and Rapunzel some pens, Cassandra a sword, and Lance and Eugene some balls. Everybody loved there presents. 

After everybody had opened there presents, they made gingerbread houses. Arianna loved gingerbread. She made a castle and a princess. Frederic and Rapunzel took turns helping her. They made a big castle. 

After a contest that she won she got ready and dressed in warm clothes. She had trouble walking in boots so, Frederic carried her to the pond. At the pond she put on her ice skates. Frederic helped her on the on the pond. She skated around the pond. She giggled and dance around the pond. 

That evening was the Corona Bonfire. She sat by her best friend that she had made that summer, Gabby. Gabriella was a girl with white hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Gabriella had an evil formed called Gothel. Gabby had no control over Gothel. So, she couldn't be charged for all the acts of Gothel. Towards the end of the night Arianna fell asleep on Gabby’s shoulder. At that point Frederic held her. “I can hold her. She doesn't weigh anything.” Gabby offered. “And nor do you.” Frederic reminded her. Gabby and Arianna both had a growth stunt called MGF growth stunt. They both had been given a dosage of the Magic Golden Flower and their growth and body maturity completely stopped. “I think she had a pretty good Christmas this year.” Announced Frederic. Gabby smiled.


End file.
